Cutting heads can be provided with a resilient coupling mechanism for securely fastening the cutting head in a tool holder.
Such resilient coupling mechanisms usually consist of a male coupling member on the cutting head and a female coupling member on a tool holder. There can be a resilience slit on the male coupling member that creates an interference fit when the male coupling member is forced into the female coupling member, forming a locked position.
Various cutting heads and cutting tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,812, US 2010/143059 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,480.